Samuel Alexander (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Kaelynn Alexander(younger sister); Jesse Alexander(father); Eva Alexander(mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = High School Student, Nova Corps "Black Dome" Special Ops Corpsman | Education = Some High School | Origin = Found his father's old Nova Corps Black Ops helmet and received training from Gamora and Rocket Raccoon. | PlaceOfBirth = Carefree, Arizona | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Ed McGuinness | First = Point One Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origins While searching for his missing father, Jesse Alexander, Sam fell off his skateboard and hit his head. When he woke he discovered Gamora and Rocket Raccoon standing over his hospital bed. They too were searching for Jesse and his Black Nova helmet. After discovering Jesse's helmet, Gamora and Rocket Raccoon began to teach Sam how to use a Nova helmet. While training with Gamora and Rocket Raccoon, Sam flew to the moon. There, he has an encounter with The Watcher. The Watcher then showed him a Chitauri invasion force that was headed toward Earth. Sam went to scout the invasion force, where he discovered that Titus, a former Nova and ally of his father, was alive and working for the Chitauri. Since he stopped Titus with the Ultimate Nullifier Ray its has been shown that both Sam and The Watcher have developed a friendship. When Sam returned home he expresses his doubt of his fathers supposed death. Jesse is being held captive by the Chitauri on another planet. Against the X-Men At some point before the Avengers' war against the X-Men, Sam came to the planet Birj, trying to warn its people of the coming of the Phoenix Force. Instead, he battled Terrax, who refused to leave his planet. He managed to escape the destruction caused by the Phoenix, and fled to Earth, to warn of the coming of the Phoenix Force. Sam eventually arrived on Earth, though he accidentally crashed into a plane. Stunned, he crash-landed on the ground and was discovered by the Avengers (although Hawkeye mistook him for a different Nova). Injured, all Sam could tell the Avengers was that "it" was coming, before falling into a coma. Unknown to him, a small portion of the Phoenix Force's energy was left on his uniform, which Iron Man analyzed and managed to confirm that the cosmic force was heading towards Earth. After he recovered from the landing, Nova joined the Avengers and the X-Men in the final battle against the Dark Phoenix. Although he too couldn't help to defeat the Phoenix, his bravery allowed him to be offered with a place in the Avengers by Thor. On his way back home, Sam was ambushed by Diamondhead, who bore a grudge against Sam's predecessor Richard Rider and, by association, anyone in the Nova Corps. Though Diamondhead was easily able to shrug off Sam's attacks due to him lacking the power and experience that Rider had, Sam was ultimately able to fend off his aggressor by blinding him with a flash of light and leaving him stranded on a high plateau in the desert. Personality Sam was a disbeliever, thinking his dad's stories of being an intergalactic policeman were nothing but nonsense and subsequently viewing his dad as a loser. Despite this, he still cared for his father. | Powers = Has cosmic powers of the Nova Force. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although his helmet corresponds to the rank of Denarian in the Nova Corps, the rest of his costume corresponds to that of a Centurion. | Trivia = * He is presumably the new Nova Prime or the main candidate for Nova Prime following the supposed death of Richard Rider. * He enjoys listening to dubstep music and watching SportsCenter on ESPN. * Sam also seems to be a fan of Snickers candy bars and "the Cardinals", which may be the Arizona Cardinals football team considering Arizona is the state he was born in. * Jeph Loeb named Sam after his son, who had died of bone cancer at the age of 17. * Sam appears to be very possessive of his Nova Corps helmet, as evidenced in Avengers vs X-Men #1 where his last conscious thought is that they can't take off the helmet, and in Marvel NOW Point One #1 where Diamondhead's comment about taking the helmet as a trophy is what pushes Sam to keep on fighting. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters